Nueva vida
by Ginebra
Summary: Harry cae en un mundo donde los magos no existen, pero hay algo más: los grimms y las criaturas contra las que luchan .
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, le verdad me he hecho fanática de esta nueva serie y se me ha ocurrido hacer un crossover , espero les guste.

,,,

,,

**1- Deja vu.**

Harry estaba teniendo bastantes problemas ; un día , se había levantado de su cama y había empezado a ver monstruos… monstruos en todo el sentido de la palabra y lo más raro del caso era que en vez de tener miedo, eran los monstruos quienes huían de él. No lo entendía …

Había iniciado exactamente ese halloween , durante el día, había quedado para salir con unos chicos del colegio y de pronto … el portero del orfanato ¡ se había transformado en un castor! se estaba volviendo loco.

Pero había sido la vendedora de la tienda de chocolates , quien había roto el hielo , lo miró con ojos desorbitado y le llamó "Grimm" y se desmayó…

-¡Sra. Smith!-grito Daniel, uno de sus amigos , reanimándola, él marcó al 911 .

Al final la anciana estuvo bien , solo un alza de presión, pero esa no había sido una experiencia agradable…

Grimm… recordó a Trelawney y sus clases , pero este era otro mundo, uno donde no existían los magos , ni escuelas como hogwarts, al menos eso había dicho la muerte… así que debía ser otra cosa…

Entonces halloween pasó y volvió al colegio y todo se volvió caótico.

Al entrar al colegio notó las miradas , él las devolvió y de inmediato la mayoría de los niños comenzaron a correr, gritar y a alejarse de él, incluso Barry Rabe, uno de los alumnos más grandes y fuertes del colegio retrocedió y lo miró como si fuese a … ¿a qué exactamente?.

El alboroto trajo a los profesores y él supo en el fondo de su mente que el problema era él, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del colegio.

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo papá, ese chico es un Grimm!- gritó Barry por su teléfono por segunda vez- ¡todos los wesen del colegio lo vieron!-

- Barry tienes que alejarte de él-dijo con pánico su padre-

-No será problema , él salió corriendo del colegio, no sé papá, se veía asustado.

El abogado Jägerbär se pasó una mano por el cabello – llamaré a Nick-

-Gracias , papá-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,

Harry sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas , era tarde, quizás cerca de las once de la noche y estaba en una antigua fábrica de celulosa abandonada, no quería volver al orfanato, estaba claro que algo estaba mal con él, y lo peor de todo era que el resto de la gente le temía . ¡sus propios compañeros de curso , con los que había bromeado por años se habían espantado de él! .

-Mi vida apesta-

Y así era, primero había tenido una vida horrible siendo Harry Potter , incluso había muerto un par de veces y ahora cuando la muerte se le había aparecido al final de su vida para darle las "buenas noticias" resultaba que terminaba en un mundo donde había monstruos y él era el único que podía verlos como realmente eran .

- ¿Me odias no , muerte?-

Quería patear algo… tenía hambre, frío y no quería volver al orfanato, ya no quería asustar a más niños .

Portland siempre estaba húmedo, era uno de esos lugares en que uno contaba los días soleados en vez de los nublados , había "aterrizado" allí hace años, era solo un infante , todo por cortesía de la muerte , quien muy amablemente había decidido volverse a meter en su vida ¿qué le costaba dejarlo morir , luego de haber tenido una larga vida?, por lo visto mucho…

El, Harry potter, luego de la batalla de hogwarts se había casado con ginny , tenido tres maravillosos hijos , una vida de ensueño , había visto crecer a sus nietos y luego… como la ley de la vida lo indica empezaron a morir , primero fueron los señores weasley , luego siguió hermione , ginny , ron y finalmente él.

Y la muerte no había sido lo que él esperaba , porque encontrarte con un tipo de unos treinta y tantos , alto de cabellos negro , piel pálida y ojos grises no era su versión de la muerte .

-Vaya , así que aquí tengo finalmente al fugitivo- había dicho con una sonrisa.

-No sé de qué hablas- respondió él apoyándose en su bastón.

-Verás, Sr. Potter ,yo soy la muerte y ud. tal como el último de los Peverell ha hecho un tonto de mi y eso no es aceptable.

Harry sintió el cambio en el aire , el peligro palpable en la voz del hombre .

-No me gusta que un alma se me escape, pero verás mi problema tampoco puedo llevarme tu alma – la muerte suspiró – debido a que eres el maestro de la muerte .-

La muerte se le quedó mirando , casi como si el propio Harry hubiera hecho todo eso a propósito.

-No sé qué podemos hacer , no tengo ningún problema en morir-

La muerte sonrió- Oh claro, morir, verá Sr. Potter ud. es demasiado listo , la muerte es paz para los hombres como ud., pero yo no puedo permitirle el paso así nada más, eso de ser el maestro de la muerte trae unos cuantos problemas -

-¿No podré morir?- Harry se estremeció

- No esta vez, pero tampoco significa que será inmortal, solamente que deberá vivir otra vida y cuando esta finalice podrá seguir su curso natural –

-¿y las reliquias?- Harry instintivamente apretó la varita de sauco y se abrigó en la capa.

- Si bueno… las reliquias seguirán con ud, pero de forma diferente, verá sr. Potter eminentemente los hollows son poder , y como tal seguirán siéndolo, pero de diferente manera, para donde va las reliquias en su forma original no le servirán , así que se transformarán en algo más…

-¿ Adónde voy? –

La muerte sonrió – Sí, Sr. Potter , ud. Ya ha muerte para el mundo de los magos, es más en estos momentos su preciosa hija se encuentra llorando amargamente sobre su cuerpo, pero eso no importa , el hecho es que no puede volver a ese mundo, lo enviaré a otra dimensión donde los magos no evolucionaron tal como los conoce hoy en día , ni tampoco las criaturas mágicas- sonrió de forma escalofriante – ud. Sr. Potter ya no será más un mago, sino un Grimm y las reliquias se convertirán en dones-

Harry se aferró a su bastón - ¿cómo qué?-

-Bueno, sr. Potter dado que es mi amo, puedo darle el privilegio de elegir tres de esos dones, uno por cada reliquia , piense con cuidado , porque a donde va es un lugar donde los Grimm son temidos y odiados –

Dones… Harry pensó en volar, pero lo descartó, quizás aparecerse… o telequinesis o… imperio… quizás crucio, ¿no estaba pensando de manera muy oscura?.

-¿Y bien?-

Harry miró a la muerte - ¿Qué tan odiado son los Grimm?

- Odiado sr. Potter tal como un licántropo odia a un vampiro o un mago temería a un mortifago , ese tipo de odio-

Quizás el crucio no era tan malo…

-Cruciatus, telequinesis, sanación – susurró , esperando no equivocarse.

-Buena elección , esperemos que sea la indicada ¿verdad?-

Y luego …

Nada , sólo ruidos y sensaciones …

La muerte maldita lo había convertido en un bebé y lanzado a un bosque , muy amable de su parte... Al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron cuando creció , Harry igual que un niño común y corriente había comenzado a hacer peguntas y en el orfanato las monjas se las respondieron.

Entonces cuando cumplió los 11 años recordó todo, su antigua vida , la magia, sus amigos, su muerte y el final encuentro.

Y a partir de ese entonces fue un chico de 11 con la edad mental de un anciano de 70 años . Sus calificaciones en el colegio aumentaron , tomó ramos más complicados y se pasó horas en la librería intentando aprender más , buscando algún indicio de los "Grimm", pero ellos no aparecían y él empezaba a pensar que este mundo era tan normal como el muggle de su mundo, cuando al cumplir los trece estando enojado por un castigo de las monjas , sin querer las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar , temblar y algunas a estallar.

Fue ese el momento en que los dones de la muerte se hicieron presentes y la clave era nada más que perder el control, pero no era una técnica muy efectiva , así que comenzó a calmarse, practicar yoga, meditación y luego de dos largos años de disciplina obtuvo lo que quería. Podía dominar sus dones a la perfección.

Cuando estaba aburrido hacía levitar sus libros de historia, o cuando estaba enojado con los gatos del orfanato por meterse en su cuarto un ligero cruciatus los mandaba lejos por semanas , de vez en cuando al principio se pasaba y terminaba sanándolos con su tercer don .

Harry estaba muy feliz con sus dones y no esperaba que nada más extraño pasara , casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a los Grimm o cualquier información sobre ellos, cuando unos meses más tarde las cosas se empezaron a poner raras …llevándonos a esa noche de halloween y a esa fábrica de celulosa .

-Es todo un viaje-

Ahora entendía lo que muerte había dicho con lo de ser odiado… quizás tal como la magia esto de ser Grimm se gatillaba a cierta edad y ahora con sus dieciséis años era el momento.

-Pero ser capaz de ver monstruos es toda una locura-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,

Cuando Nick recibió la llamada del Jägerbär iba de camino a la escuela junto a Hank, habían recibido una llamada del 911 de parte del inspector diciendo que los niños de la escuela estaban sufriendo una crisis de pánico , por algo que los había atacado.

-No termino de entender – dijo hank- qué tenemos nosotros que ver con una crisis de pánico generalizada.

Pero con la llamada del Jägerbär todo se esclareció .

Nick sintió su corazón saltar y su cabeza se inundó con las posibilidades . ¿Otro Grimm? ¿Uno adolescente?.

LA verdad no sabía cómo era el proceso en que aparecían las característica de los Grimm , pero nunca había oído de uno tan joven.

Al llegar a la escuela, el director, quien al menos era humano , les explicó que de pronto los chicos habían empezado a correr y gritar , ninguno quería hablar sobre lo que les había asustado.

-Lo peor es que nos falta un alumno – dijo jack, el director.

Nick supo que tendría a su Grimm.

- ¿cuál es su nombre?

El director sacó una ficha y se las mostró.

**_Harry James Potter Evans ._**

-Recuerdo ese nombre- dijo de pronto Hank- es de aquel bebé que encontraron abandonado en el bosque hace 16 años .

El director asintió.

- Sí, Harry es aquel muchacho- suspiró .- es un huérfano y vive en el orfanato santa clara, una de las monjas nos llamó diciendo que no había vuelto de sus clases-

Nick miró al chico , tenía el cabello negro , los ojos verdes , piel pálida y rasgos finos. De hecho se parecían bastante , lo suficiente como para estar relacionados.

- Haremos lo posible por encontrarlo- dijo Hank , sacando a Nick de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, se los agradezco de verdad, Harry es un buen chico , algo introvertido, pero buen alumno …-

Nick se prometió encontrar al muchacho.

,,,

,,,

:)


	2. Búsqueda

**Hola a todos, primero que nada siento la demora ! , pero más vale tarde que nunca :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 : Búsqueda**

Por mucho que pensara en hacer algo , Harry no sabía bien qué camino tomar, era un adolescente con el conocimiento de un anciano, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera los mismos miedos y necesidades que un chico normal de su edad . Y a decir verdad esta vida como Harry Potter había sido bastante normal, a pesar de ser un huérfano, se había sentido querido por las monjas, quienes eran muy amables y preocupadas, siempre pendientes de que estuviera bien , que comiera sus verduras y se cepillara los dientes .

La verdad no quería irse de Portland , era una ciudad bonita, limpia y con un cierto toque rural que le recordaba a los alrededores de la madriguera.

Había pasado toda la noche en esa fábrica abandonada y ya era hora de decidirse, porque se estaba muriendo de hambre .

Pero a veces uno debe hacer cosas que no quiere .

-Me iré a otra ciudad-

Tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar , se puso la capucha y siguió su camino.

* * *

Nick esta frustrado , se había pasado toda la noche buscando a Harry Potter , las monjas habían denunciado al chico como desaparecido y el capitán había ordenado una búsqueda exhaustiva del chico por los alrededores, incluso los guardabosques lo buscaban …

-El chico no quiere que lo encuentren – dijo Hank –

-Tal vez está asustado-

-No sé, es decir, qué rayos hace que un chico salga corriendo del colegio de esa manera?-

Nick solo pudo darle una mirada pensativa .

* * *

El abogado llegó puntual al lugar que se le había dicho, el día indicado , pensando seriamente que ganaría la apuesta y no habría ningún chico con ese nombre en ese orfanato .Aunque claro no esperaba todo el alboroto que había en el lugar.

Eran las 2 de la tarde del 2 de noviembre del 2011 , hora exacta fechada según el sobre recibido , sin embargo no esperaba encontrar a la policía en el orfanato.

Uno de los oficiales se le acercó.

-Busco a Harry James Potter- dijo él.

-Ya… únas fila- dijo el sargento Wu. , el abogado lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué ocurre , Sgto. Wu?- preguntó el capitán Renard apareciendo junto a Nick y Hank.

- Este Sr. busca a Harry Potter, capitán-

Renard le dio una mirada seria , el abogado se irguió con dignidad .

-Tengo asuntos que tratar con el joven Potter- dijo sencillamente.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- inquirió el capitán .

- De índole privada, soy abogado –

Renard entrecerró los ojos – Soy el capitán de la policía de Portland y el muchacho es sujeto de una investigación , cualquier información que tenga sobre él va a dármela –

August Singer , abogado con más de veinte años de experiencia suspiró sabiendo el tipo de persona que era el capitán.

-Bien – dijo el abogado – pero es una historia de lo más insólita-

-¿Realmente?- dijo Nick casi sarcásticamente, Harry era un Grimm según las sospechas , las cosas insólitas entraban en esa categoría.

El abogado fue remitido a la comisaría y allí en una agradable sala de interrogatorios siguió la historia .

Nick al lado de Hank y el capitán Renard esperaron .

-Verá... –dijo Singer suspirando – este es el cliente más extraño de mi carrera – suspiró.- Hace 16 años llegó al bufete un hombre que contrató nuestros servicios , quería que el 2 de noviembre a las 14 del 2011 hiciéramos entrega de este sobre a Harry James Potter Evans , quien debía estar en el orfanato Santa Clara en Portland, Oregon , U.S.A-

-Ud. no es americano –

-No, capitán Renard - negó el abogado – el bufete para el que trabajo tiene su sede en Suiza , lugar donde mi cliente contrató nuestros servicios –

Nick y Hank intercambiaron una mirada de intriga , Renard entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿ Ve ahora por qué se vuelve un caso extraño, bien ... el asunto es que durante 16 años nadie en nuestro bufet pensó que existiría el chico , pero al parecer estábamos equivocados- susurró más para él.

-¿Qué contiene el sobre?-

El abogado sonrió – Oh , capitán , sería poco profesional abrirlo y créame hemos pensado en hacerlo en numerosas oportunidades, sin embargo somos profesionales- terminó seriamente .

-Abra el sobre- ordenó el capitán.

-Eso sería un delito – dijo el abogado .

-Como dije antes, esta es una investigación policial y el obstruirla también lo es, ahora abra ese sobre- Renard no estaba bromeando y el abogado seriamente asintió.

Nick vio como el inocente sobre café era abierto , una carta en lo que parecía papel cayó a la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un papiro – dijo Renard , el abogado la tomo .- Ahora lea-

El abogado desenrollo el papiro, lo miro y negó -No puedo, lo siento , este es un idioma que nunca antes he visto- .

El capitán Renard tomó el papiro y lo observó, era antiguo y el idioma , consistía en un montón de extraños caracteres sin sentido.

-Debe estar en clave- murmuró frustrado.

-Vaya , si esto era para el muchacho ,quizás él lo entienda- dijo Hank .

-Suena lógico, pero no creo que Harry Potter vaya a decírnoslo- dijo Nick

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hank

-Debido a que alguien se tomó demasiado tiempo para evitar que nadie más que él lo entendiera-

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Burkhardt- dijo Nick .

- Hey Nick ¿adivina?, he rastreado al chico , y mira que colarme en un orfanato dirigido por monjas y robar ropa del chico para perseguir su olor es una grande ... me debes como diez con esta – Nick suspiró- sí, ya , qué me ha costado , pero tengo el rastro del chico .-

- ¿Dónde?-

- ¿No un _gracias_ , Monroe?, vale, mira que trabajar con grimms…-

-¿Dónde?-

- Ya vale, está en la fábrica de celulosa abandonada-

Nick cortó y miró a Hank – Tengo una pista de Harry Potter-

.

.

.


	3. Interrogantes

Hola a todos , gracias por los reviews , los aprecio mucho y siento la demora , pero aquí está la continuación

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Capítulo 3 : Interrogantes**

.

.

Sabía que habría algún tipo de alboroto al llegar al orfanato, pero no tanto. Pasaban de las 12 de la noche y los policías cubrían el recinto como si alguien hubiese muerto.

No había llegado ni tres metros desde la reja, cuando uno de ellos lo miró y gritó su nombre, el resto de los policías se voltearon hacia él y el resto fue una lluvia de griteríos.

-¡Chico ,te hemos buscado por todos lados!- gritó un oficial asiático.

Harry hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que lo llamaran "chico" – Quería tomar algo de aire- dijo sencillamente . el oficial se guardó la respuesta y llamó por la radio.

- Sr. aquí Sargento Wu, no me va a creer , pero Harry Potter acaba de aparecer en el orfanato…-

Harry suspiró … iba a ser una larga noche.

.

Una hora más tarde , Harry no se equivocaba ,llevaba en esa sala de interrogatorios horas y seguían preguntándole lo mismo.

- Entonces Harry… ¿qué pasó en el colegio?- preguntó Griffin con voz cansada .

- Lo mismo que le dice las diez veces anteriores-dijo el chico alzando los ojos hacia el vidrio .

- ¿Realmente? ¿qué tal si lo dices una vez más para mi?-

Ojos verdes fulminaron a los negros y otra vez miró el vidrio, _sabía_, podía sentir que lo miraban desde el otro lado , no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, es verdad que se había armado un alboroto en el colegio, pero nadie había muerto. Unos cuantos chicos se habían desmayado, unos corrieron asustados, pero nada más.

-¿Sabe qué, me estoy preguntando si es legal tenerme tanto tiempo aquí?. –miró al vidrio- No he hecho nada malo –

Hank suspiró y miró el vidrio .

- ¿Dime por qué huiste?-

Harry estaba frustrándose- No _huí_, sólo quise caminar un rato-

Hank soltó una risotada - ¿Un rato?, chico estuviste horas fuera, no me vengas con eso-

EL detective salió y entró otro hombre, no lo había visto, era medianamente alto, cabello negro y ojos verdes. En cuanto lo vio sintió algo raro, distinto, una familiaridad que le hizo estremecerse .

- Soy el detective Burkhardt - Harry asintió , se pasó una mano por el pelo ,mientras el hombre se sentaba al frente.

-Harry … ¿puedo llamarte así?, verás … con mis compañeros estamos muy intrigados respecto a lo que te llevó a huir del colegio – Nick lo miró fijamente y por un segundo recordó a Dumbledore y sus miradas penetrantes.

- Dije que quería tomar un paseo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros .

- Claro, pero sería agradable si ahora me dices la verdad – dijo el detective seriamente .

Harry le dio una mirada seria y Nick se la devolvió íntegramente , internamente su lado Grimm estaba admirando al adolescente , no muchas personas llevaban con tanta calma un interrogatorio.

- No tengo nada más que agregar .-

Nick se veía frustrado, dio una mirada al vidrio y sacó un sobre .

- Esto es para ti –

Harry con suspicacia tomó el sobre , para encontrar un pergamino y sintió su estómago retorcerse ¿qué demonios?.

Miró al detective, quien parecía una muralla , inescrutable, tragando saliva desenrolló el pergamino.

Al principio vio puras líneas y signos sin sentido, pero luego de unos segundos las letras comenzaron a moverse y … a tomar significado ¡era pársel!, notó como sus dedos apretaban más el pergamino y con el corazón saltando en su pecho, leyó.

.

_Querido maestro:_

_He pensado que nuestra despedida fue un tanto desagradable y en son de buena voluntad he organizado una reunión con un Grimm , ahora no puedes decir que soy malvado ¿verdad?. Si mis planes van como deben ya lo habrás conocido , Nicholas Burkhardt , uno de los portadores de las siete llaves , interesantes artefactos de los cuales seguro aprenderás en un futuro. _

_Usa tus dones sabiamente , amo, Portland es un territorio lleno de espías y tus habilidades pueden llamar demasiado la atención ._

_Sin más, tu fiel sirviente, la muerte._

_P: D: Feliz cumpleaños número 17 ._

_._

Harry parpadeo unos minutos, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos leían , ¿qué pretendía la muerte al enviarle una carta como esa? , ¿ayudarle? , estaba seguro que su anterior encuentro había sido de lo más crudo y ahora … ¿sería bipolar?. Meneó la cabeza y alzó la vista para ver los penetrantes ojos del detective Burkhardt, el otro grimm…

¿Qué?- preguntó Harry -¿no más preguntas?.

.

.

Media hora más tarde , los detectives se miraron sin entender nada.

Este caso es … ¿es siquiera un caso?- preguntó Hank mirando a Renard.

Nick no sabía que decir, no había salido de dudas ¿Harry Potter era un Grimm?, tendría que visitarlo más tarde ,en unas semanas para que todo este asunto se enfriara.

No hay nada más que añadir, ningún alumno ha querido decir qué paso , y dado que no hay heridos de gravedad, se cierra el caso.- dijo el capitán seriamente , sin dejar de pensar que ese nuevo grimm era un enigma . Había estudiado la reacción de Potter al recibir el pergamino y el chico lo había entendido, estaba seguro , sus ojos se habían deslizado por el papel leyéndolo , por mucho que dijera que no entendía una palabra…

Tal como Renard, Nick sabía que Harry Potter había entendido el significado de ese extraño lenguaje, aunque ahora lo más importante era averiguar si el muchacho era un grimm …

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, amor?- preguntó Juliette , dándole un beso .

- Bien ¿y a ti?-

Dos días más tarde , Harry seguía meditando el mensaje de la muerte, tenía que acercarse al detective, pero cómo… Era complicado , demasiado , en primer lugar querría respuestas por la estúpida carta, ¿qué le diría?, alguna mentira creíble…

Tres horas más tarde seguía igual, sin nada más que pensamientos inconexos y un dolor de cabeza, el colegio no estaba ayudando y más de uno de sus profesores lo había regañado por estar literalmente en las nubes .

Los chicos del colegio (¿criaturas mágicas?) habían adoptado alejarse de él en cuanto lo veían en cada esquina, como si fuera la muerte en persona … qué analogía.

Estaba debajo de un árbol ,pensando en lo miserable que se estaba volviendo su vida ,cuando uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol se acercó.

Lo vio, un oso grande , como un hombre lobo. Harry se levantó de un salto y Barry dio dos pasos atrás.

- ¡ Tranquilo , amigo!- gritó levantando las manos- ¡Sólo quiero conversar!-

Harry le dio una mirada, el oso se transformó en un chico común y corriente .

- ¿De qué?-

Barry frunció el ceño – Bueno, para empezar todos los wesen del colegio saben que estoy aquí, así que si me matas , no podrás escapar-

Harry abrió la boca sin creerlo -¡ ¿Es broma?! , ¿piensas que soy un psicópata o algo así?- dijo indignado , pasándose una mano por el pelo .

-¡Hey , eres un Grimm , no puedes culparme por pensar lo peor!-

Harry miró a Barry – ¿Sabes qué?, ya estoy harto sobre esta mierda – Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar , Barry lo alcanzó a los pocos pasos .

-¡Vale, lo siento! ¿quieres parar de caminar y escucharme?-

Harry no sabía que quería este chico con él, y más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, se detuvo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó cruzando los brazos – quedan diez minutos para mi clase de alemán y no quiero perdérmela-

Barry suspiró- Bien , mira , se nota que no sabes mucho sobre…- movió las manos – bueno, ya sabes , lo que te está pasando –

-¿Y qué me está pasando?- preguntó sólo para ver si estaban en la misma línea de pensamiento.

Barry lo miró fijamente y por un segundo Harry pensó que no diría nada.

- Tú convirtiéndote en grimm- dijo en un susurro. – por ejemplo, ¿sabes que wesen soy?-

Harry no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería , aunque por "wesen" debía referirse a criatura …

. ¿Eres como un oso, no?-

Barry sonrió triunfante -¿Ves?, a eso me refería, para empezar soy un _Jägerbars_ , y tú necesitas asesoría con urgencia –viendo que Harry frunció el ceño agregó – lo digo en serio, hasta donde sé los Grimm se supone deben saber de estas cosas y uno a tu edad sin entrenamiento puede meterse en muchos problemas.-

- Sé defenderme- dijo Harry a la defensiva – aunque agradezco la preocupación –

- Mira… el caso es que en Portland hay otro Grimm , uno de los buenos y dado que eres nuevo en esto te convendría bien verlo –

Harry sabía bien a quien estaba enviándolo y pensó que ese detective tenía una especie de club de ¿fans?.

- Si me vas a enviar con el detective olvídalo, ya tuve suficiente de él la otra anoche –

Barry lo miró desconcertado - ¿Te hizo algo?-

- No , ni que hubiese podido – sonrió con arrogancia, mal que mal dudaba seriamente que ese hombre pudiera compararse en combate a él, después de todo había sido un auror en su otra vida y aún recordaba las prácticas de cuerpo a cuerpo …

Barry seguía mirándolo – Mira, aprecio lo que intentas hacer, pero por ahora prefiero ver como me va solo , ¿entiendes?-

Y eso fue el fin de la conversación , en su casa Barry le diría a su padre exactamente lo dicho por Harry , palabra por palabra . El abogado no tardó en transmitírselas a Nick esa misma noche.

- Bueno, supongo que eso lo confirma – dijo mirando a Monroe. No había sido una tranquila tarde de trabajo y había ido donde el blutbad residente por información .

- ¿Así que el chico que me molesté en perseguir por todo Portland resultó ser un grimm?-

OH sí, aquí iba de nuevo alegando sobre su precioso tiempo perdido olfateando un chico que había decidido volver por su propio pie a casa u orfanato en este caso.

- Sí, es un grimm y sabe que yo también lo soy . Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que se lo está tomando tan tranquilamente – meditó Nick- es decir, cuando me pasó a mi , pensé que me estaba volviendo loco –

- Bueno ,hombre, no todos toman el estrés de la misma manera-

Nick le dio una mirada .

- Sí, pero por las palabras de Frank Rabbe , Harry Potter parecía saber qué le estaba pasando ¿cómo puede saberlo? , el muchacho es huérfano , no tiene ningún familiar que le diga por qué está viendo wesens-

Monroe asintió - ¿Y esa carta que mencionaste?-

- Sí, quizás alguien se la envió diciéndole lo que le estaba pasando, pero si es así todo se complica más, para partir ¿quién se la envió?, ¿qué clase de idioma es ese? , porque ni nuestro lingüista fue capaz de decir si ese era un lenguaje –

- No sé, hombre, pero tienes que hablar con ese chico – dijo Monroe tomando su cerveza .

- Lo sé – susurró Nick, sabiendo que esa sería una conversación delicada .

.

.

.

.


	4. Creando lazos

**Creando Lazos**

.

Era un día como cualquier otro, cuando los pensamientos de su vida pasada lo asaltaron más profundamente que cualquier otro día , estaba en la escuela, último periodo y el profesor de literatura comenzó a analizar una novela de Dickens, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con el personaje principal , huérfano, viviendo con cuidadores abusivos y luego… encontrando la amistad y el amor en los brazos de una buena mujer hasta el final de sus días…

El problema había sido que "el final de sus días" no había sido el "final".

Nop, él continuó más allá del arcoíris, qué chiste.

El final de las clases fue un borrón y guardando sus cosas pensó en Ginny , Ron , Hermione , los amigos que había dejado por seguir en esa vida tan extraña.

Ignoró las miradas de los wesens , los chicos se le apartaban con escalofrío, sólo les faltaba persignarse, como si hubieran visto…

Suspiró .

Estaba por llegar a las puertas de la escuela, cuando vio al detective en la entrada apoyado en su camioneta , un Toyota gris .

- Hola – dijo Nick mirando al chico . Harry alzó la mano con desgana, sabía que esa conversación vendría, pero no la esperaba tan pronto.

-Pensé en venir y darte un paseo – dijo sencillamente- me gustaría hablar contigo si eso está bien.

Delicado y político, Harry miró los grises-verdes ojos del Grimm más adulto, había una nota de esperanza y nerviosismo allí.

-Claro, ¿ por qué no? – dijo él

El camino a "dios sabe dónde" fue silencioso y algo incómodo, la verdad no se sentía con el mejor estado de ánimo como para hablar , pero en fin, a veces el mundo no te preguntaba qué querías, sencillamente te aventaba a las adversidades .

Llovía en Portland, como siempre , aunque sólo un poco , debían ser cerca de las cinco . El otoño estaba llegando …

Se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser un terreno baldío . Harry se sobresaltó , ¿qué pretendía el detective trayéndolo aquí?.

- Ven , hay algo que quiero mostrarte –

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta y ahí notó que estaba en un lugar muy … ¿curioso? , era un terreno lleno de trailers .

- Antes de que entremos quiero que sepas que estoy tomando un gran salto de fe contigo , Sr. Potter –empezó Nick , lo miró intensamente – Sé que eres un Grimm y que estás al tanto de tu herencia, no sé cómo , y espero que algún día me lo digas – Harry miró el suelo , muy interesado en las piedras - En fin… sólo quería que supieras eso , ahora entremos –

Nick se dio la vuelta y entraron a una caravana . Harry no sabía que iba a encontrar allí, pero eso no era lo que esperaba .

El lugar era como el estudio de Hermione, sólo que más pequeño y peor organizado, pero la verdad es que aun así impresionaba .

- Este – empezó el detective solemnemente – es el lugar más importante y secreto que tengo, mucha gente querría poner las manos sobre las cosas que aquí hay – hizo un gesto con la mano – libros, armas, pociones … historias de nuestros ancestros desde el inicio de todo , mi herencia como Grimm dada por mi tía Marie está aquí –

Harry , quien no había dicho nada , desde que entró miró al mayor asintiendo lentamente , este lugar era… ¡cómo la biblioteca de los grimms!.

- Yo… ¿por qué?- dijo Harry sintiéndose tonto – quiero decir… ¡no me conoces! – gritó algo histérico - ¿y me traes a tu guarida secreta?- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo – esto es…-

Harrry no encontraba adjetivo para describir todo aquello .

- Te lo dije: porque confío en ti –

- ¡ ¿Cómo?! – se quejó- ¡Si ni me has conocido por más de unos días!- gritó enfadado . ¿Era idiota? , ¡cómo podía confiar en él de esa manera! ¿ es que no tenía instinto de auto preservación?.

Nick suspiró y agarró un tarro de la estantería de venenos .

- Eres un Grimm igual que yo -dijo examinando el tarro sin mirar a Harry – sé que debes estar asustado – dejó el tarro en la mesa y lo miró– No sé bien si has tenido conocimiento del mundo wesen antes de que llegases a convertirte en un Grimm, pero _necesitamos_ confiar el uno en el otro.-

Nick se acercó a Harry y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

– Mira , quizás no lo entiendas, pero quiero que seamos … amigos, sé que debe ser difícil, como bien has dicho no te conozco y tú tampoco a mí , pero allá afuera es un mundo hostil, demasiado complicado para las personas como nosotros , las personas nos temen , odian o quieren manipularnos y temo que algo malo pueda pasarte-

El detective lo miraba con tanta seriedad y angustia que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un nudo en la garganta , casi como si Hermione o Ginny le estuvieran hablando, porque _esa mirada_era verdadera, realmente se preocupaba por él.

Sintiendo la boca seca y muy nervioso, Harry asintió . Nick aún no lo soltaba , como si pensara que él podría salir corriendo o algo así. , no que fuera una mala idea en esos momentos.

- No sé qué hacer- reconoció algo derrotado, la sinceridad de Nick lo había dejado pasmado , miró sus vivaces ojos – quiero decir- dijo con torpeza- es verdad …yo sabía que algún día me convertiría en Grimm o que lo era, aunque nunca supe bien qué significaba realmente ser un "Grimm", tampoco lo tengo tan claro ahora- reconoció haciendo lo posible por no tartamudear ,la mirada de Nick lo ponía demasiado nervioso – Yo … no puedo decirte cómo sé eso y espero lo entiendas-

Nick le dio una larga mirada y Harry pensó que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento.

- Entiendo, tienes tus secretos y es justo , sólo quiero que nos relacionemos y que estés bien –

Harry asintió, Nick movió lentamente su mano del hombro del menor .

- Mira Harry … ser un Grimm es difícil y peligroso, pero lo eres y necesito evitar que algo malo te pase –

Harry no veía como algo malo podía pasarle , teniendo en cuenta que los wesen huían de él como si fuera el diablo.

- No todos los wesen huirán de ti – dijo adivinando su pensamiento – hay algunos que querrán dañarte solamente por ser quien eres, aunque nada malo le hayas hecho y otros que no dudarían en venderte al mejor postor-

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-¿Venderme? – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿No estás exagerando?.-

Nick negó con la cabeza- No, me temo que somos algo así como "una especie en peligro de extinción" en el mundo wesen y según me ha informado un amigo de total confianza , hay un mercado para todo, incluso un Grimm y más uno tan joven como tú que puede ser moldeado con facilidad.

-Ja, créeme terminarían aburriéndose si intentaran "moldearme" , como dices- dijo con descaro – Soy muy testarudo cuando quiero – sonrió con una sonrisa enorme .

Nick esbozó una sonrisa reconociendo el juego .

-Quizás, pero eso no evitaría que doliera un montón , ¿verdad? Y si podemos evitarlo, lo haremos.

Harry lo pensó y asintió.

-Bien , quizás tengas razón con eso , así que … ¿qué propones , detective?-

-En primer lugar , es "Nick" –dijo dándole la mano .

Sonrió – Bien , entonces es "Harry"- dijo el menor estrechando su mano .

-Eso está bien –dijo Nick sonriendo amablemente –ahora que nos conocemos formalmente , qué tal si empezamos con la parte de ser "amigos".-

Harry rió divertido .- ¿Y qué propones para crear lazos de amistad?- preguntó curiosamente…

..

.

.

_Soy un completo idiota_ , se dijo Harry cayendo por tercera vez en medio del bosque , maldijo por lo bajo al ver que se había magullado el codo, pero se levantó de todas formas, no iba a perder esta vez .

Había pasado un mes desde aquella memorable conversación en la caravana de la tía Marie, ambos se había mantenido en contacto , a veces Nick lo llevaba a la caravana para que "estudiara" los libros , Harry bromeaba como ahora tenía "grimmología" todos los viernes por la noche . En el orfanato las monjas habían sido increíblemente comprensivas , sobre eso , bastó con que Nick fuera y les dijera que Harry quería convertirse en policía y que él le estaba ayudando con la solicitud a la academia, para que ellas le dieran pase libre para cualquier cosa que involucrara al detective .

Así que había sido un mes muy productivo, se había enterado un poco más sobre aquello de ser un Grimm, casi era como ser un auror , sólo que en vez de magia tenía super fuerza, resistencia y bueno… algo extra si contaba con sus poderes .

Y este fin de semana Nick había organizado algo diferente , una linda excursión en el bosque , claro que no era una "simple excursión" , sino más bien un entrenamiento.

La idea no había sonado mal , un sábado completo en los bosques de Portland con Nick, naturaleza y quizás un buen picnic, pero no, no y no . El detective había organizado más que eso .

Habían llegado a las 10 de la mañana y Nick le había dicho que ya que estaban allí, bien podían comenzar a entrenar "algo suave , para empezar" , así que le dijo que se ocultara en el bosque por una hora ; la idea era que Nick lo encontrara en ese lapso , sino lo lograba , Harry ganaba .

El problema era que Nick lo había encontrado _dos veces_ya , y Harry sería un idiota a sus ojos si lo encontraba una tercera vez .

Habían pasado 50 minutos y estaba muy feliz por ello, diez más y ganaría . Sonriendo llegó a un claro y se lavó la cara . Agudizó el oído y … ¡pum! alguien lo empujó al río y sintió que todos sus huesos se congelaban ¡qué frío, demonios! ¡ Iba a golpear al detective por esto! .

El problema era que no había sido Nick.

.

.

Ya se estaba preocupando… No podía encontrar a Harry , habían pasado más de dos horas desde el último encuentro y sinceramente no veía como el chico había desaparecido así de repente .

Tomó su celular y llamó a Monroe.

..

..

Harry despertó con un dolor en la cabeza horrible y notando que no podía ver , un examen más a fondo reveló que no sólo estaba vendado , sino que además encadenado . ¿qué demonios?. Lo último que recordaba … Nick, la excursión y… el wesen del río… un bicho raro que parecía un… ¿león? , vagamente recordaba haberlo leído en uno de los libros, pero no recordaba el nombre específico.

-Vaya , vaya , mi invitado de honor ha despertado- dijo una voz maliciosamente .

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres?- preguntó Harry, sin dejarse intimidar – ¡suéltame ahora mismo!- demandó .

-Claro que no – dijo la voz divertida – verás pequeño grimm , eres como la joya de mi ilustre establecimiento, ¿qué clase de idiota sería si te dejara ir?-

-Uno muy inteligente – dijo Harry lúgubremente.

Escuchó pasos acercándose , Harry tenía en la punta de la lengua la maldición cruciatus, cuando sintió un dolor en su cuello, eso era… ¡una jeringa! ¡ ¿mierda, qué le estaban haciendo?!.

- ¡Bien , basta, tú te lo buscaste!- gritó el menor , no podía ver pero al infierno, iba a lanzar cruciatus a diestra y siniestra, cuando…

Mmm ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿un cruciatus? , sí, eso, la maldición qué… giró la cabeza, dolía mucho, y se sentía extrañamente pesado, como aquella vez que había tomado de más con Ron , luego del nacimiento de Lily y… ¡oh, qué locura, qué cansancio! , ¿qué hacía? ¿qué era eso del cruciatus?.

Harry gimió y perdió el conocimiento.

..

..

Nick Burkhardt era un buen detective y persona , podía uno preguntarle a cualquiera y le diría que era un gran compañero, colega , amigo, novio, conocido, vecino, Grimm ... Sólo que en esos momentos no se sentía nada de "bueno", por el contrario, más bien como el más grande idiota del mundo , qué estupidez había pasado por su mente ¿llevar a Harry al bosque? ¿es que no había pensado cuantas cosas podían haber ido mal?.

No, claro que no, porque él era _Nicholas Burkhardt _y era condenadamente _"bueno"_ en todo lo que hacía .

Harry había desaparecido por una semana y no había rastro de él .

Quería golpear algo.

Cualquier cosa .

Monroe seguía diciéndole que no era su culpa, pero sí lo era .¡Por supuesto que sí! , había sido su maldita idea la excursión y el condenado entrenamiento .

- ¿Nick?- Hank pasó una mano frente al detective - ¿Incluso has comido algo desde ayer?.-

Desde el momento en que el chico Potter había desaparecido, Nick se había enfrascado en el caso , a pesar que no era su área , pero él había sido el último en verlo , así que el capitán le había dado la investigación. Hank dudaba que Renard lo hubiera podido mantener al margen, aunque hubiera querido.

- Aceitunas – dijo Nick sin importancia , mirando el mapa del guarda bosques – Estaba pensando que ya revisamos el área norte, pero no sería mala idea volver a buscar allí …-

Hank asintió lentamente , reparando en las grandes ojeras de su compañero , la verdad no entendía por qué Nick se había encariñado tanto con el chico , quizás porque era huérfano y se sentía identificado con él, _realmente_ Nick parecía adorarlo.

Desde que se habían hecho "amigos" , algo raro, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad, Nick no dejaba de hablarle del menor, "Lo bueno en Cálculo que era Harry , lo talentoso en Artes o lo sobresaliente que era en deportes" , si no conociera a su compañero , se estaría preocupando . Era casi como si Nick se esforzara demasiado en entrar en la vida de ese chico, algo muy raro pasaba entre ellos y la verdad no sabía si quería saberlo.

Y ahora que el chico había desaparecido en una excursión con él…

Nick sencillamente lo estaba perdiendo … Perdiendo el sentido de todo , había una desesperación en sus ojos que no había visto nunca .

Y estaban los rumores , había unos cuantos detectives que envidiaban a Nick, ya fuera porque había ascendido demasiado rápido a detective o quizás porque siempre resolvía sus casos brevemente , porque el capitán siempre escuchaba sus ideas o ¡no sé! … un montón de otras cosas de esa índole… había escuchado a un par esta misma mañana en los baños diciendo " Quizás que estaría _haciendo_Burkhardt en el bosque con ese chico" .

Por supuesto que había puesto en su lugar a esos dos , pero la duda estaba allí … ¿verdad? Entre sus propios pares , en su gente .

El único testimonio de la investigación era el de Nick , _tenían_ que creerle , y así era , por ahora , pero si el chico no parecía y seguían los rumores…

-Nick las aceitunas no son una comida – masculló – sino un aperitivo para los coktels –

Nick ni siquiera contestó.

-¿Y qué tal Juliette?-

Más silencio y Hank suspiró .

.

.

.

.

.

Hola? , mmm me quieren matar verdad?, oh sí, yo también un poco, aunque no sé cómo se puede morir un poco, jejeje. Bueno …un millón de explicaciones estarían en orden para excusarme por mi total abandono de mis fics , pero sé que no tengo ganas de escribirlas ni ustedes de leerlas, jejeje, así que con un soooorryyyyyyyy espero que baste ;P . Pretendo seguir con la historia aunque me demore mucho en actualizar, espero que la próxima no sea así de extensa. Un saludo a todos y espero les haya gustado la continuación , bye , cuídense mucho : )


End file.
